Because She Was Light
by perdidit-angelus
Summary: They were all fools when they said Elia Martell was plain. They were fools because she personified the sun that was displayed in the Martell banner. She was the sun, the moon, and the stars, and compared to her, everything seemed dim, and Perseus Sand was no fool. He would have given her the world if she would have asked, he had given everything else he had willingly.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

The Water Gardens was bursting with people. Servants were walking to and fro, guards were standing in their posts, and the Princess of Dorne watched from the balcony as some of the warriors sparred with each other. Her only daughter, Elia, who was now four, sat beside her, bestowing herself in the sunlight, allowing it to give her life. Her youngest child, Oberyn, who was only three, stood on a chair as he watched the warriors in envy, wishing that he were old enough to wield a spear too.

A noise diverted her attention from the Water Gardens, and she turned to see as one of her handmaidens, Sallaria, a daughter of one of the minor lords of Dorne, walking in. The only peculiar thing about it, was that there was a young boy attached to her leg, trying to hide from her sight. Sallaria bowed, "Princess Nymeria, forgive my tardiness."

"It is alright, Sallaria." Nymeria waved it off, "Who is that boy behind you?"

Sallaria gently pushed the boy forwards, "This is my son, Percy. The reason that I was tardy was that the people I used to leave Percy to, refuses to watch him any longer."

"Why is that?" Nymeria asked. The boy's father was obviously not Dornish. The boy had sea green eyes. Though he shared the same gentle look in his eyes as his mother, Nymeria would have never guessed that the boy was hers, while the boy had green eyes, Sallaria had blue eyes, while the boy had black hair, Sallaria had brown. Sallaria answered, "Yesterday, they found Percy with a dead snake in his hand. A few days before, he wandered off to the sea. They believe him to be too much."

Nymeria chuckled. What an odd boy. She looked at her children, who were looking at him in interests, and an idea came to her mind, "Your son can stay here, Sallaria. He can accompany Elia and Oberyn since they lack company. That way, you no longer have a need of someone to watch over him."

"Thank you, Princess." Sallaria said gratefully. She then looked down at her son, "Go on, Percy. Greet the princess and her children."

The boy bowed awkwardly, "Princess Nymeria. Princess Elia. Prince Oberyn."

Nymeria smiled kindly, and urged her children forward, "Go ahead. Greet him"

Both her children walked to Percy, and while Elia curtseyed to him like a proper lady, Oberyn looked at the boy with a criticizing look, before lunging at the boy, and grabbing him by the hand, "Come play with me!"

Percy was forced to run along Oberyn, and Elia looked at her mother with a questioning gaze. Nymeria smiled gently, "Go ahead. But be careful."

Elia smile happily, "Thank you Mother."

Then she ran off to play with her brother and new playmate. Moments later, the children were seen playing in one of the fountains of the Water Gardens. Splashing water at each other as Oberyn and Elia teamed up against Percy, who was seemingly unaffected by the water, almost to the point where some of it seemed to repel off of him. Though that was barely given mind to, for the joyous laughter of the children were heard all throughout the water Gardens, and their infectious smiles spread like wildfire.

(Eight Years Later)

Elia cheered on as both her brother and best friend sparred with each other. While Oberyn used as spear, as most Dornishmen, Percy wielded a bronze sword that his mother gifted to him on his twelfth nameday. They moved elegantly and beautifully. Despite their young age, both boys showed promising futures in combat. Their movements so beautiful, that it almost looked like a dance rather than a fight. While Oberyn moved swiftly like a snake, Percy moved majestically, like a horse when it runs at its full speed, almost as if they were running on air. And in the end, they came to a draw, Oberyn's spear pointing at Percy's throat, and Percy's sword pointing at Oberyn's temple. After one tense moment, Elia's clapping was heard, and both boys grinned at each other before removing their weapons at the other. They slung their arms around each other as they walked to Elia, "I almost got you that time, my friend."

"That's what you said the last twenty times, Oberyn." Percy grinned as they reached Elia. Elia stood up from her seat, and wedged herself between Oberyn and Percy, making them release their arm around each other, and having them link their arms around hers, "Did you enjoy the show, sister?"

"I did. Though, I was hoping that Percy would have laid you flat on your back as he has done before." Elia said with a playful grin. Oberyn gave her a mocking glare, as he said, "Oh, my dear sister, how you hurt me so. And here I thought you favored me over our dear friend."

"But Percy is so much more interesting to be with, my dear brother. You are so annoying." Elia replied in a teasing tone. Percy laughed joyously beside her, and he said, "She does not speak false, Oberyn."

Oberyn placed a hand on his heart and gave them a mock sad face, "What a horrendous day this is! First, my own sweet sister turns against me, and now my dearest friends conspires against me! How will I ever learn to live with such pain?!"

Percy chuckled at his friends antics, and Elia giggled, "Oh, dear brother, you will always have a place in my heart."

Oberyn smiled and placed a kiss on Elia's cheek, and meanwhile, Percy said, "And you will always have my loyalty, dear friend."

Suddenly, the maester came into view, and he walks up to them, "Prince Oberyn, it is time for your lessons. Your mother was furious when she learned that you skipped your lessons last time."

Oberyn gave him a sour look, but Elia smiled and pushed him forward, "Go. I will see you at supper. I will be having my lessons with my septa soon "

With much reluctance, Oberyn went, being dragged by the maester in his wake. After laughing at Oberyn's expense, Percy looked at the princess on his arm, and shyly asked, "May I escort you to your septa, my princess?"

"Of course, I will have no other but you escort me there, Percy." Elia answered with a sweet smile. Percy smiled back at her, though he could feel his ears began to warm slightly, he could not help but focus at how Elia's smile seemed to outshine even the sun.

(2 years later)

Both Elia and Percy were now four and ten, practically a man and woman, with Oberyn being a year younger than both of them. And while Oberyn was being fostered at Sandstone, Elia and Percy stayed in Sunspear, Percy being assigned to guard the young princess of Dorne.

They walked along the shores of the sea, side by side, basking in the heat of the sun, and the smell of salt in the air. It was just the two of them right now, walking in silence while others were being occupied by their duties. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of the waves crashing against each other. Finally, Percy couldn't take the lack of Elia's voice and the conflicted look on her face, "What troubles you, Elia?"

She abruptly stopped and looked at him. He stopped and turned to look at her too. They stood at the same height right now, their eyes instantly meeting. He saw the hesitance in her eyes, and he took her hand in his, "Elia, tell me. I swear on the Seven that I will not tell a soul."

"Am I hideous, Percy?" Elia asked in a small voice. Percy was taken back. How can she even think that? Has she ever seen herself? She was the prettiest girl Percy has ever seen. Percy believes that she would grow even more beautiful than her own mother, the fame beauty of Dorne. He asked, baffled by her question, "What? Why would you ask that?"

"I heard Selira and Aalya speak of how I was frail and flat chested, they said that no man will ever want me. And they jested that I probably have never kissed anyone." Elia said in a rapid pace, embarrassed at what she was telling her friend. Meanwhile, Percy was enraged. How can they speak ill of Elia? She was their princess! He should have them flogged for speaking ill of her! Percy quickly stomped towards the castle, intent on doing just that, intent on doing it himself, but Elia caught him, "Where are you going?!"

He turned to her, his eyes, darker than she has ever seen them, "I will have them beaten for speaking such things about you! I will beat them speaking false of their princess!"

She gripped his hand, unwilling to let him do that, "No, Percy! You will not have them beaten! Especially since what they say is true!"

He looked at her incredulously, "Have you ever seen yourself, Elia?! You are more prettier than Horsemaster's daughters! They look more like horses than humans! And they should know better than to speak ill of anyone higher than them. Especially not you. Wait til your mother hears of this!"

He tried to go towards the castle again, but Elia's hand on him stopped him. He turned to make her release him, but the soft look in her black eyes, and the curiosity in her face stopped him. He stopped. The anger to hurt those girl was still in him, but the girl holding on to him commanded his attention. She asked softly, "Do you mean it?"

"Do I mean what?" He asked back in a gentler voice than before. She looked at him, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He fully turned his body to her, and looked deeply in her eyes, baring his soul to her, "Yes. I think you to be the most prettiest girl in this world. I believe that the sun rises, just so that it could see you. Because that is how magnificent you are."

Elia suddenly threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, and burying her head on the crook of his neck. And after he got rid of his initial shock, Percy returned the hug, holding onto her firmly, promises of never letting go going unspoken. After awhile, they raised their heads, but did not separate. And as they looked into each other's eyes, the sun setting at their side, they leaned in, their eyes slowly falling, the gap between them slowly closing, allowing them a kiss. It was sweet, innocent. Despite their Dornish heritage, Elia was a sweet girl who lacked their infamous Dornish lust, and Percy was a gentle lad who only wanted to make his princess happy.

They separated after awhile, shy smiles on their faces, and Percy offered her his elbow, the anger at the two girls forgotten, "May I escort you back to the castle, my princess?"

"Yes, I would have no other." She said with a gentle smile as she placed a hand on his arm. And they walked back, silently as before, though now in comfortable silence. Her hand slipping into his, their fingers intertwining.

(A year later)

They have gotten closer, Elia and Percy, and at first, no one could believe it. Now, when there is one, so is the other. If Elia was not in her lessons or her mother, she was with Percy. When Percy was not training, he was at Elia's side, guarding her faithfully, and while most believed that it was due to the lack of Oberyn's presence, in truth, it was because they were in love. They sneaked off to anywhere they could be alone. The dark corners of the castle, the library when it is empty, the beach when everyone else is occupied. Anywhere. They would talk, they would bask in comfortable silence, and they would kiss. What started off as chaste kisses, developed into more sensual ones, though, it did not go past that. They were still aware of their birth standings. Elia was a highborn maiden, and Percy was a lowborn warrior. They passed off their kisses as practice for Elia's future husband, and they passed off their feelings as nothing, ignoring its whole entirety. And though they thought nothing of their relationship, Nymeria Martell knew differently. So did Sallaria.

They were at the Water Gardens, like so many years before, and Nymeria and Sallaria watched as Percy tucked a moonlace flower behind Elia's ear. She said without taking her eyes off of the two, "It cannot be. He and she."

"I know." Sallaria said sadly. Nymeria continued, "If she were born first, perhaps. But she will not inherit Dorne, and she has to marry a highborn lord. If she was my eldest child, I would have allowed your son to be her consort."

"I know, Princess Nymeria." Sallaria answered back as she watched her son look at Elia as if she was the sun itself. Nymeria continued, "She has had her first moon's blood. She is suitable for marriage."

"I hope the princess happiness in her future." Sallaria said soft voice.

(A week later)

Percy and Elia came back from riding through the deserts of Dorne, and as they entered Sunspear's gates, the familiar sight of a man with lustrous black, sharp nose, and viper like eyes greeted them. He smiled brightly at them, and Percy and Elia quickly got off of their horses, meeting Oberyn halfway between the yard. Oberyn picked up Elia and spun her around, both laughing as he did, "I have missed you so much, my dear sister."

"And I, you, brother." Elia said as he set her down. Percy looked at them with an enthusiastic smile, and Oberyn released Elia to give him a brotherly hug, "And you, my dear friend. The lack of good combat made me miss your presence too."

"I have missed you too, dear friend. Welcome home." Percy said with a grin. Oberyn swung his arms around them, "Come, you must tell me all that I have missed while I was in Sandstone."

"Our brother, Doran, has met a woman from Norvos, they are betrothed and are set to arrive here within the fortnight." Elia said excitedly as they walked inside the castle. Oberyn raised an eyebrow, "I was not aware that our brother has finished travelling the Free Cities. Even if he has met a woman, it is odd that he is coming back so soon."

"It is said that your mother has commanded they come here quickly." Percy added, shrugging as he did. Oberyn only grew more curious, looking at Elia after he listened to Percy, "Do you not find it odd, that our mother commanded the return of all her children?"

Elia waved it off, "It does not matter for now. We are together again. Now tell me, how did you fare in Sandstone? Lord Qorgyle has written nothing but praises for you, your wit, and your combat prowess. And your letters prove to be inadequate."

"There was not much to say, sister. I found Sandstone to be quite dull compared to Sunspear and its people. Though, I did learn a lot from their maester and their knowledge of poisons." Oberyn said with a grin. Percy raised an eyebrow, "You don't mean to tell me that you use poison now?"

Oberyn only smiled mischievously, "Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Now tell me, " Oberyn began, "What else is new besides the news of Doran's impending marriage?"

Elia snuck a glance at Percy and met his eyes, she smiled, "Not much has changed, my dear brother. Now come, I desire to go sailing before we have to join mother for supper."

"As you wish." Oberyn responded. Elia looked at Percy, "Percy, go ahead and make sure that the _Goddess_ is ready to sail. Oberyn and I will go through the kitchens to pick up the food I had the cooks prepare for us"

"Alright, I will see you there, my godd-, on the _Goddess_." Percy said, catching himself before he could say one of his nicknames for Elia. Percy went on, and Oberyn watched as Elia watched Percy longer than she should have, the tender look in her eyes not going unnoticed by her clever younger brother. Oberyn said nothing as Elia finally tore her eyes from Percy, and grabbed Oberyn by the elbow, dragging him to the kitchens, "Come. We must hurry if we are to sail before the tides get high."

Oberyn allowed Elia to drag him, not once mentioning of how he noticed Percy's slip up, or how Elia looked at Percy in a similar way that he saw their father look at their mother whenever she had to leave for to deal with some lord or another.

After grabbing a basket filled with Dornish blood oranges, cheese, bread, apples, and grapes, in addition to a flagon of Dornish wine, Elia and Oberyn headed to the docks, where they saw Percy waiting on a small ship made of fine oak wood. He said in a mocking tone, "Summer has passed. Did you actually have to pick fruits you brought?"

Elia rolled her eyes, though her face held a tiny smile, "No, but after seeing what the cook prepared, I had to get more food, seeing as you would have eaten all of what they have prepared."

"How thoughtful of you, my princess! Gods know how long I would have survived without the proper amount of food in my belly." Percy exclaimed. Oberyn chuckled at the two, and Elia responded, "Only because my mother refuses to let the other kingdoms think that we treat our servants poorly."

"How your hurt me so, Princess." Percy said in a hurt tone, placing a hand over his heart. After awhile, they both smiled at each other, and Oberyn could not decide which shined more, his sister's smile, or the twinkle in his friend's eye.

He and Elia climbed on the ship, and the sailors began moving, Percy at the wheel, commanding the men in an authoritative tone. After the few servants they brought set the table for he, Elia, and Percy, Oberyn sat down with his sister, watching as Percy brought them out into the open waters, looking as if he were born to sail. Oberyn commented, "I did not know that Percy can man a ship."

Elia looked at Percy, "Yes, it came as a surprise. Mother gave me this ship as my fifteenth nameday, and Percy was the first one I brought with me. Sailing came as naturally as sword fighting to him. I have had no one but him sail my ship since then."

Elia said it fondly, and Oberyn raised an eyebrow. Can no one see how deeply Elia and Percy feel for each other? Can they themselves not see it?

Oberyn's silent questions went unanswered as Percy joined them, the wheel being watched by on of the other sailors, Percy's second in command, Oberyn would guess. Percy sat down, "What are we talking about?"

"Just your abilities to sail a ship." Oberyn said with an impressed tone, "Perhaps you, Elia, and I can travel the world once Doran settles in with his betrothed."

Percy smiled, "I would like that."

"Me too." Elia added as they began to eat. Elia tore her bread in half, placing one half one her plate, and placing the other on Percy's. And meanwhile, Percy placed a slice of cheese on his bread, and also place one on Elia's, then slicing an apple in half, and giving one of them to Elia.

Oberyn chuckled to himself, and began serving himself some food, since clearly, his two companions were too busy serving each other. Though, the way he saw it, it looked natural for them, almost to the point where they did not even realize that their actions were not common for a lady and her guard.

They spoke of good memories as they ate, laughing as they shared the flagon of sour Dornish wine, and recalling their youth, playing around the Water Gardens. Playing around Sunspear, and now, speaking of their more recent memories. Like how Percy stitched his sleeve to his breeches when Elia insisted on teaching him how to mend his own clothes, or how Percy had to run on foot after Elia after her and his horse got spooked by a snake while he picked a rare flower in the desert. Oberyn spoke of releasing a snake inside Lord Qorgyle's castle once, and how he feigned innocence and played the hero, but not before laughing at Lord Qorgyle's son's feminine screams first, by catching the snake he released. He also spoke of his exploits in the pleasure houses of Sandstone's town, but only to see his sister gasp in horror and smack him in the arm. He could see Percy's ear tinge with red, but his friend was too busy laughing at his expense as his sister tried to get him to shut his mouth by showing handful of grapes in it.

Hours later, and they were sailing back, Percy manning the wheel as they stood beside him and watched as Sunspear become bigger by the minute. And after securing the ship to the dock, they were ushered in the dining hall, Nymeria at the head of the table, with her consort at her left, and Elia at her right, Oberyn beside her. Percy stood behind them, leaning against the wall, as was his duty, and waited patiently as they ate. Elia and Oberyn did not eat much, having their fill when they were on the ship, and when they excused themselves to leave, Nymeria halted them, "Elia, Oberyn, wait. I must speak with the both of your."

Elia and Oberyn resumed their seats on the table, and Elia asked, "What is it, mother?"

"In the morrow, you, Oberyn, and I will leave Sunspear so that we can find proper marriages for the both of you. Your trunk have been packed, and your father will join us once Doran has arrived here." Nymeria said, leaving no room for argument. There was a moment of silence as everyone took that in, and Percy felt his stomach drop, for what reason, he did not know why. Perhaps it was the thought of losing his closest friends to strange lords and ladies.

The silence was broken by Oberyn's booming laugh, "You must be jesting us, mother."

"I am not." Nymeria said with a calm, serious face. Oberyn ceased from laughing, though he still held an amused smile on his face, "Very well. What do you think of this, Elia?"

Everyone turned to look at Elia, and after thinking about it for awhile, she said softly, "It would only be appropriate to do so."

Nymeria nodded in approval, and Oberyn chuckled before saying, "So be it."

He then turned to Percy, "Go prepare your things, Percy-"

"Percy will not be going with us." Nymeria declared, causing her children's heads to snap at her. Oberyn argued, "He is Elia's guard and our friend!"

"Percy will stay here and continue his training to be a true Dornish warrior. I may have allowed him to guard your sister, but that is while they were in Sunspear. Percy has much to learn, and is not yet prepared to truly protect her." Nymeria countered, making Percy feel ashamed, and causing him to look at his feet. The Princess of Dorne did not truly believe him capable of protecting Elia. Oberyn was about to argue, but Nymeria cut him off, "My word is final, Oberyn. They may have been lenient with you in Sandstone, but here, I am still the Princess. Now go. You are excused from supper."

"Forgive me, mother." Oberyn said as he rose. Nymeria nodded in response, and he left, Elia in suit, with Percy following them. When they finally caught up to Oberyn, they found him in the highest balcony of the castle, which overlooked the sea, and had the moon and stars shining above it. Oberyn smiled at the sea below them, "I thought, when Mother summoned me back that it was so that I could be with my family again. Instead, she called me here, just so that she can give me back away."

Elia touched his shoulder softly, "Mother only wants what is best for us, Oberyn."

Oberyn turned to look at her, "Do you truly believe that Elia?"

"Yes. That is why she is allowing us to see our potential suitors, so that we may choose who we want to wed." Elia said confidently, though, the image of marrying some lordling left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Oberyn nodded, "Very well. I need to sleep then, before our journey in the morrow."

He kissed Elia's cheek, "Good night, sweet sister."

"And you, dear brother." Elia responded. Oberyn walked to leave, but not before placing a hand on Percy's shoulder and hugging him as he did in the afternoon. Once he left, Percy walked up to Elia with a small smile, "You will leave a trail of broken hearts in your wake, Elia."

Elia smiled, though, it did not quite reach her eyes, "Perhaps. Or perhaps I will be the one with a broken heart."

"Any man to deny you is not only stupid, but both deaf and blind. For your voice can bring life to even the dead, and your beauty is worth dying for. And if they do not see how kind, gentle, and wise you are, then they do not deserve you." Percy said softly as he placed a kiss on her hand. Elia smiled and placed a hand on Percy's cheek, "If only the lords are like you. " _If only you were a lord yourself._

Percy smiled and took Elia's hand, placing a kiss on her palm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, enveloping her in a heartwarming hug, "Goodbye, my princess."

"Farewell, my warrior." Elia murmured in his neck, and as they raised their heads to look at each other, they leaned in, allowing their lips to touch, and allowing their souls to intertwine.

The dark figure hiding behind the door left, allowing his sister and friend to savor the moment. His heart growing heavier at the thought that his sister and her beloved can never be. One belonged to the heavens, and the other belonged on land.

It began to rain lightly, and as they separated, Percy asked, "Can I escort you back to your chambers, my princess?"

"I would have no other." Elia said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

(2 years later)

The Martell family were finally coming home. The quest to look for Elia and Oberyn's suitors, proved to be fruitless and tiresome. Not only did Oberyn mock all of Elia's suitors, Baelor Breakwind being the Elia's chosen one before he farted in front of them, and Elia being unable to look at him without laughing afterwards, but they received trouble from Oberyn, when he gave no effort in hiding his visits in the pleasure houses of the current lord they were currently visiting. Their travels were also prolonged by the unexpected storm in Casterly Rock, and a sickness that Elia caught while they were in Starfall.

Meanwhile, Percy has done nothing but train, growing stronger and faster each day, awaiting the day until his princess finally came home. Training until he was finally deemed worthy to protect her, to be by her side. It has gotten to the point where no man or woman could defeat him in combat, being knighted by Lewyn Martell himself when he visited, and that he was teaching the warriors to fight when he was not escorting Doran to some place or another. All he did was fight, eat, and sleep, but also maintaining the _Goddess_. There was a feeling of void within him, and no matter what he did, he could not fill it.

Now, the Martell family was entering Sunspear, most of the household servants out there to meet them with Doran and Mellario in the front to greet them. After hugging his family, and presenting his betrothed, Doran ushered them inside the castle. Their mother and father going ahead of them. Oberyn saw Elia's searching eyes and disappointed look, and teasingly asked, "Looking for someone, sister?"

The entire family turned to look at Elia, and she blushed as she narrowed her eyes at Oberyn, "No, dear brother, just taking in the sight of our beloved home."

Oberyn chuckled, then turned to look at Doran, "When is Percy, brother?"

"Percy?" Doran raised an eyebrow, "He should be sparring with some of the guards in the training yard. After all, you did send a raven to not alert him of your arrival."

Elia gave Oberyn an angry look, but he only laughed at her. Oberyn said, "Do you mind if we visit him first? It has been a while."

"Go ahead." Doran said before leaving with Mellario. Though they were siblings, Doran understood that both his younger siblings grew up with young warrior, and therefore were quite close to him. After Elia slapped Oberyn on the arm for doing such thing behind her back, they hurried around the castle, to the training yard.

When they got there, the air was knocked out of Elia. There was her warrior, effortlessly and gracefully defeating ten men at a time. But that was not all, Percy has changed much over two short years. He has gotten much taller and muscular. His face has gotten much defined, and he has overall gotten more handsome. He was a god sent on earth.

Oberyn smiled at his sister's reaction, not once throughout their entire journey did she ever look at any lord, even Baelor Breakwind, like she was looking at Percy right now, at this moment. And as Percy disarmed his final opponent, Oberyn yelled out, "Percy!"

Percy's head snapped to them, and while he smiled brightly at Oberyn, once he turned to Elia, he felt as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time. Elia was beautiful, so beautiful. While he called her the prettiest girl he has ever seen before, now, he knows she was the most beautiful woman in this world. Her cheekbones high and defined, her lips, pink and full, and her eyes, dark pools than he could drown in. Her hair was long, falling in dark waves behind her back. And she was slim, her sun kissed skin smooth and unblemished.

Percy was snapped out of his daze by Oberyn's teasing voice, "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you actually going to greet us, my friend?"

Percy shook his head and sheathed his sword, walking quickly to greet his friends. And while he was going to greet Elia first, Oberyn stepped in front of her, and took her hug. Oberyn smiled in amusement as he hugged Percy, "What a sight you are, Percy. We must spar soon. It seems you are the only one who can actually go against me."

Percy returned the hug and teased, "As if you could stand against me."

They both laughed, then released each other. Oberyn stepped aside and nudged towards Elia. Percy stepped up to her, and Elia looked up at him, being almost a head shorter than him, and suddenly, they enveloped each other in a tight hug, he murmured against the top of her head, "I have missed you so much, Elia."

"I have missed you too, Percy." She murmured against his chest. They did not let go, taking comfort in each other's arms, the void in his chest was now filled, and the world around them was now irrelevant. That is until Oberyn cleared his throat, "If you two are done, perhaps we can continue in the castle."

Percy and Elia suddenly separated, their faces tinging red. Oberyn walked ahead of them with an amused smile on his, and Percy offered his elbow to Elia, "Can I take you to where you need to be, my princess?"

"I am exactly where I need to be, my warrior. But I would have no other to have by my side." Elia said with a beautiful smile on her face

(6 years later)

Elia, Percy, and Oberyn, along with some guards, have been travelling everywhere, as they have mentioned years before. They travel to small towns in Westeros, some castles in Dorne, but, mostly they have sailed on the _Goddess_ , across the narrow sea, and to the Free Cities. Nymeria has not minded so much because she was too busy preparing Doran to rule, and conducting other businesses. But now, Elia and Oberyn were back in Sunspear, Percy behind them as they waited patiently in Nymeria's solar for her to speak.

When she finally looked up, she looked at Elia seriously, "I have arranged your betrothal to the crown prince."

Percy felt his heart stop, his breathing halted, and his vision darkened. It was if someone ripped his heart out of his chest. He always knew that Elia could never be his, but, now, it was a reality. When he envisioned it, he always knew that it would hurt. But not this much. Not this much. He loved Elia. Ever since the first he kissed her, he has been in love with her, but it was not until she returned from her journey did he realize it. He loved her, he loved her so much that all he wanted to do was to make her happy.

He forced a smile on his face as Elia said softly, "Thank you, Mother."

Nymeria smiled and nodded, "Only the best for you, Elia."

Oberyn watched his sister and his friend quietly. He felt his heart break for them, like so many years ago. Percy had a tight smile that did not reach his eyes, and Oberyn can feel the hurt radiating off of him. And Elia, his sweet gentle sister, though she smiled softly at their mother, he could see the hesitance in her eyes, and how her eyes flickered constantly to Percy. He knew of their love for each other. As far as he knows, they have never said it to each other, but their actions spoke louder than words. How Elia knew to calm Percy down with soft words or a gentle touch, or how Percy knew what Elia needed with just a look.

Nymeria dismissed them, and for the first time in their lives, Percy went out first, walking quickly away, leaving them on their own without a word. Elia called out, "Percy!"

He did not turn, not once, and Oberyn can see the hurt and conflict in Elia's eyes. Oberyn said gently, "Go. Go after him."

She did, running after him for the first time in her life, and Oberyn sighed sadly, watching as Elia slowly disappeared from his sight, then he re-entered his mother's solar, "Why did you betroth Elia to Rhaegar Targaryen? You know she loves Percy. You knew it even before they did!"

"You think I wanted to?!" Nymeria asked frustratedly. Oberyn was shocked. Not once has his mother ever yelled at him, well, not until this night. He exasperatedly asked, "Then why? Why did you do it?"

"The King has demanded I betroth Elia to Rhaegar." His mother said tiredly. He asked, "Why? What need does the King need with Dorne? We have bent to them so many years ago."

"Aerys Targaryen believes that Dorne is becoming too distant from Westeros. He wants to ensure our loyalty." Nymeria said in disgust. Oberyn asked, "So my sister is the sacrifice for the king's paranoia?"

"Rhaegar Targaryen is a handsome prince that is beloved throughout Westeros. Your sister will learn to love him." Nymeria said, though, it sounded as if she were convincing herself more. Oberyn asked, "How can she? When she has given her heart to somebody else."

(To Elia)

Elia entered the balcony silently, and there was Percy, standing by the ledge, watching the bright stars twinkle in the sky, listening to the roaring waves crash against each other. She walked up to him, and heard him say, "I was wrong. I was wrong all those years ago."

"Wrong about what? She asked as she stepped beside him. He turned to her, "The sun does not rise for you."

She was shocked, and hurt at the same time. She remembered that day. He told her she was pretty, and for the first time in her life, she actually felt that she was. Before she could say anything, he continued, "The sun does not rise for you because you _are_ the sun. And the moon. And the stars. Elia, you are the light in this world so dark."

The beating of her heart pounded against her chest, and yet, she felt it constrict at the same time. They could never be. She warned, "Percy-"

Percy interrupted her again, taking both her hands in his larger ones, "No, Elia. I need to say this."

He looked into her eyes, baring his soul, his heart to her, "I love you, Elia. _I love you._ _I am in love with you_."

She began to feel tears well up in her eyes, "Percy-"

He got on his knees, her hand still in his, "Please, Elia. Run away with me. I can make you happy. _Please._ Please be mine. Don't marry the prince. Marry _me. Please. Please_ "

Her tears dropped from her eyes as she felt her heart break. The man she loved was on his knees, tears in his eyes as he begged her to love him back. She cried harder, because she has never seen him so sad, so desperate, and she has reduced him into this.

It began to rain, and as she felt the drops touch her head, she pressed one last kiss to her love. And as she separated from him, she was not sure if it was the rain, her tears, or his that dripped down his face, "Goodbye, Percy."

She tore herself from him as it began to rain harder. She did not look back at him, for if she did, she would have lost all of her strength, and fallen into his arms. _Goodbye, my love. If I had a choice, I would choose no other but you_.

 **A/N:** Because I wanted to. Because Elia deserved to be loved. Because no matter what anyone said about her and Rhaegar's relationship, he still left her. And Rhaegar's worst mistake was not running away with Lyanna, it was leaving Elia.

This is a two part story. It was going to be a oneshot, but, it became too long.

I'm not abandoning Queens' Lover. I just needed to get this out of my mind, and this was shorter than Queens' Lover


	2. Chapter 2

(Third Person POV)

(2 years later)

Oberyn watched as Percy taught Obarra how to wield a spear, and off to the side, he watched as his niece, Arianne, and his other daughter, Tyene, play by the fountains and pools, much like how he, Percy and Elia did so many years ago. His friend did not take Elia's marriage well. He has taken to staring off of the distance when he believed that no one was watching. The children took his mind off of Elia, but sometimes, Oberyn would catch him looking painfully at Arianne, who looks a bit like her aunt when she was but a child. He has been avoiding confronting Percy about it, but two years is too long. Oberyn called out, "Percy!"

Percy turned to look at him, then turned back to Obarra, "Go on, play with your sister and cousin. We will continue on later."

Percy walked up to him, climbing the steps to the balcony that overlooked the water gardens, "What is it, Oberyn?"

"There is a Tourney at Harrenhal." Oberyn began. Percy urged him to continue, "And?"

"I wish you to accompany me there." He blurted out. Percy shrugged, "Very well."

Percy turned to leave, but Oberyn's voice stopped him, "Elia will be there."

He can see Percy tense up, pausing for a moment before finally moving to leave, saying nothing as he disappeared.

(Skip to Tourney at Harrenhal)

Percy sat in Oberyn's tent as his friend poured themselves a cup of Dornish wine. He tugged on his clothes as Oberyn placed the cup in front of him, "Why must I wear these clothes? They are made for some highlord fuck."

Oberyn chuckled as he sat across from him, "I am glad to hear that you like my present, old friend."

"You know what I mean, Oberyn. Why am I wearing these?" Percy said with a pointed look. Though the clothes represented that of the House Martell, it was made of fine materials that he cannot afford nor did he care for. Oberyn shrugged, "I want to see both high and low born ladies chase after a handsome knight of the House Martell."

"I do not want to play any of your games, Oberyn. And besides, what lady wants to be with a lowborn bastard?" Percy said as he rolled his eyes. Oberyn took a swig of his wine, "Try to enjoy life, my friend. And besides, some Dornish houses lack male heirs. All they need is a lover. They already have a name and a castle"

"You desire that I be a consort for one of their daughters then. Is this why you brought me here? That does not make sense, Oberyn. Out of all the places that you can do this, why here? Why in a place where _she_ is?" Percy asked frustratedly, downing the cup of wine entirely. Oberyn looked at him sadly with his black eyes, "Because you need to let her go, Percy. Give yourself peace. Allow yourself a chance of happiness. We have traveled from every aspect of the world, yet you remain miserable."

"I am not miserable." Percy growled as he stood up. Oberyn stood up calmly, "Tell me the last time that you were truly happy."

Instantly, his mind took him back to the time he was sailing back to Dorne with Elia and Oberyn, before Nymeria told them of Elia's betrothal. He was standing behind Elia as he taught her how to man the wheel, laughing as she almost got dragged by its strength, and her turning around, her eyes smiling and sparkling brightly, to slap him lightly on the arm for laughing at her.

Percy closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming out, his heart clenching tightly in his chest. When he opened them back up, Oberyn was looking at him pityingly, he placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Go, Percy. Drink. Fight. Fuck. Do what you must to be happy again."

Percy hugged Oberyn tightly, and Oberyn returned it back, and when they separated Oberyn had a mischievous smile on his face, "I know I will."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Even the Stranger cannot stop you from doing so."

He will not change overnight, Oberyn knew that, but it is a start, and that is better than nothing. Perhaps, after this tourney, they can travel again. Perhaps not the Free Cities, but somewhere where his friend can begin his healing. Oberyn moved towards the front of the tent, "Come, the opening ceremonies should begin anytime soon."

Percy nodded and grabbed his sword, tying it to his waist. Oberyn raised an eyebrow, "You know, it is not necessary for you to bring your sword."

"You already took my clothes, Oberyn. Let me keep my sword." Percy said as he rolled his eyes. Oberyn only chuckled, "Very well."

They walked side by side, Oberyn greeting people along the way as Percy stayed quiet. When they finally arrived in the building where the tourney was to occur, they stood behind the stance that held the Martell banner. The entire arena was almost entirely filled, except that for the Targaryen portion and the Whent portion. As the host, Lord Whent and his family had the honour of having a grand entrance in the beginning of the tourney, and as the Royal family, the Targaryens always had the right to the grandest entrance of them all in any occasion.

Lord Whent and his family came first, horns announcing their arrival as they waved to the people with smiles on their faces. They sat in a private box that was across the Targaryens. And after they all sat, more horns blew, announcing the arrivals of the Royal family as Lord Whent welcomed them with open arms.

As they walked to their box, Percy's breath got stuck in his throat. There was Elia, as beautiful as ever. She smiled kindly and politely, her eyes kind as she looked at the people around her, her eyes, never once looking his way. But, something troubled him. She looked weaker, less filled with life. Perhaps with was her son's birth. Oberyn had mentioned how she had just birthed another child just months ago. Perhaps it was that.

Beside Elia was the crown prince. _Rhaegar Targaryen_. Percy could have sworn that at least half of the arena swooned at his sight. His handsome face was pleasant to look at, and his long silver hair flew with the wind. _Every maiden's fantasy_. Percy thought bitterly. He tore his eyes away from the _lovely couple_ , and instead, it fell on the king. The crowd clapped politely, but in truth, they were all shocked. The king looked weak and frail. His fingernails and hair were impossibly long, and he looked in the brink of insanity.

Lord Whent began speaking, welcoming his guests, thanking them for coming, all those things, then he went on to describe how the tourney was to happen. The great feast tonight. The five day joust, the melee, the horse race, the archery contest, the axe-throwing contest, and the tourney of singers. Then he announced his daughter the Queen of Love and Beauty, and how her honour was to be defended by her four brothers, plus her uncle, Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard.

Then Lord Whent sat down so that the king could speak. Percy barely paid attention. He held no love or respect for the king. But the bits and pieces that he got, apparently, some Lannister man was getting sworn in to the Kingsguard. Percy saw the Lannister man, he noted the youth and good looks of the man, but other than that, he saw nothing special. Percy said under his breath, "Must we stay for this?"

"The joys of a tourney." Oberyn said without looking away from the ceremony. He continued, "Percy, have I told you?"

"Told me what? Percy asked as his eyes flickered to Oberyn. Oberyn smiled slightly, "I have listed you as the representative of the House Martell in the melee."

Percy smiled, though it held more of a sadistic feeling than a kind one, "I will kill you once this damn ceremony is over, Oberyn."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have to represent House Martell in the five day long joust." Oberyn said with an amused smile. Percy held his sadistic smile, "You need not your legs to ride in a joust. I'm going to break them."

Oberyn only chuckled lightly. He knew Percy was only kidding about breaking his legs, though, he was not so sure if his dear friend will beat him or not.

What Oberyn and Percy did not realize, was that while they spoke to each other, Elia's eyes found them, and how her heart lurched in her chest, trying to find its way back to the man she loves. She loves Rhaegar in a way, yes, it was difficult not to. He was kind, handsome, and gentle, but her soul yearned for the man with the sea in his eyes, and the night sky in his hair. She watched as he spoke and smiled with Oberyn, but, she noticed how his eyes did not shine as bright as they did before, and how his smile was smaller compared to the ones before her marriage. _Are you well? Do I still occupy your mind, or have you given the liberties to someone else? Do you still love me? Or do you hate me for leaving you so? Please do not hate me, I cannot bare it if you did._

Elia was snapped out of her thoughts by the clapping of people for the newest kingsguard, Jaime Lannister, and she stood as Rhaegar offered her his hand. She took his hand, and like so many years ago, she did not look back at Percy.

Oberyn looked at his sister as she made away with her husband, "I am going to visit Elia."

"I am not your mother, Oberyn. You do not need to tell me where you are going. I will see you later." Percy said as he got up. They both knew that that was an invitation for Percy to go join Oberyn, but, they both knew that it was still too much for Percy to handle. Oberyn responded, "I will come find you before the feast. I want you to accompany me."

"I am not highborn for me to do that, Oberyn." Percy responded.

Oberyn shrugged, "As if I care for propriety. You will come with me there, or I will sign you up for every event in this tourney. Even the archery contest."

Percy glared at Oberyn. They both knew that he could not shoot a bow and an arrow. And if Oberyn did sign him up, he cannot back out. It would not only dishonor House Martell, but it would dishonor him, Oberyn chuckled as he made his way out, "I will see you later, my friend."

Percy left, walking towards the exit, and hopefully to look for a peaceful place where he could be alone. He would go to Oberyn's tent, but, the damn fool might bring one of his companions there after he visits Elia. So he walked, nodding to a few Dornishmen and women, but mostly keeping to himself. Finally, by Gods Eye Lake, Percy found a nice tree. It was very tall and leafy, branching out to at least 10 meters wide, giving him a nice shade at the bottom. So Percy sat beneath the tree, watching as the lake sparkled with the sunlight, and kept his mind blank, allowing the soft hum of the wind through the leaves to lull him into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke, the sun was setting, and it was due to three loud obnoxious voices, and pained sounds. Percy got up, and looked for the noises that woke him, and when he found it, he was enraged. There, three young boys were kicking another boy on the ground, a tourney sword a few feet away from them. Percy walked up to them, but before he could say or do anything else, a strong voice called out, "That's my father's man you're kicking!"

She then proceeded to pick up the tourney sword on the ground, and began attacking the three bullies attacking the small boy on the ground. Percy stopped where he was. The sight was beyond comical. Here was a lady, dressed in a fancy dress, beating up three boys with a wooden sword. It was funny, that is until a weaselly looking boy brandished a dagger from his waist. The fierce lady did not notice, for she was beating the other two in front of her, the the weasel looking boy was behind her. Percy's voice boomed behind them, his dornish accent apparent, "I would not do that if I were you, boy."

They all stopped what they were doing, surprised by the sixth person joining them. Percy continued, "If you continue, I will give the lady my sword, and she can show you how to be an actual knight, beginning with how to wield a sword."

The weaselly boy sneered, "Need a woman to fight for you, Dornishman?"

Percy chuckled, "No, but perhaps, you need a woman to teach you."

By now, the three boys had grouped together and faced him, the lady and the small boy in front of him. Percy took the sword out of its sheath, and called the woman's attention, "Milady."

The woman turned, and as he did, he tossed her his sword, and she caught it effortlessly. She then turned back to the three bullies, and they looked at the bronze sword uneasily. Percy said, "Now. Are you three going to run away? Or will the lady have to gut you? Or perhaps I can show the lady and the boy how to kill a man by breaking his neck."

The three boys looked afraid and uncertain, that is until the lady threateningly raised the sword and growled, "Go!"

With that, they ran away, and Percy, the Lady, and the young boy waited until they vanished from their sight to move. The lady turned to him, pointing his own sword against him, "I had the situation under control."

Percy, unfazed by his sword, nodded, "I believe you, milady. That is why I gave you my sword instead of cutting them down myself."

The lady looked at his sword, noting the trident symbol on one side, and the sunspear sigil on the other, "You are a knight of the House Martell?"

"Yes, milady. And though you act like a Dornish woman, I doubt you are one." Percy speculated, noting her blue dress, dark brown hair, and grey eyes. The lady nodded, "I am Lyanna Stark."

"Well, Lady Lyanna, do you mind giving me back my sword? I am quite attached to it." Percy said as he pointed to the sword. Lyanna nodded, and handed him back the sword, then they looked at the poor boy on the ground, Percy asked, "You alright, boy?"

The boy looked up from his huddled position, his eyes filled with fear, and Percy said gently, "It's alright now, boy. They're gone."

The boy uncurled himself, and took Lyanna's hand as she reached out to him, he said, "Thank you, Lady Lyanna. Ser."

They both nodded, and Lyanna asked, "What is your name?"

"Howland Reed, my lady." The boy answered, flinching as he tried to steady himself. Lyanna helped him, "Come, let me treat your wounds."

"It's alright, my la-" Howland tried to refuse, but Percy cut him off, "Go, boy. Do not let your wounds get infected."

The small boy looked at the tall man, and bowed his eyes, "Yes, Ser."

"Do you need any assistance, Lady Lyanna?" Percy asked, nodding towards Howland. Lyanna shook her head, "It is alright, Ser, I can handle."

Percy nodded, "Just Percy, Lady Lyanna. I despise titles."

"Very well, Percy. Call me Lyanna then." Lyanna said as she tried to make Howland more comfortable. Percy chuckled, "That would cause an uproar, the lords will blow their heads if a lowly knight ever called a lady by her name, Lady Lyanna."

Lyanna chuckled, "I like you, Percy. I hope to see you again. Perhaps you can tell me more of Dornish women."

Percy nodded, "Perhaps, Lady Lyanna." He looked at Howland, "Take care, boy. If you ever need help, you can find me in Prince Oberyn's tent."

"Thank you, Ser Percy." Howland struggled to say, clutching at his ribs as he did. Percy and Lyanna nodded at each other, and he watched them walk away, feeling slightly less empty than before. Lyanna Stark was a beauty, but, Percy thought that she would make a great friend. In the short time he's known her, she proved to be quite interesting.

Percy walked back to Oberyn's tent, and there, he found his friend lying down lazily on his bed, he looked at Percy, "It is about time, Percy. I thought you have ridden back to Dorne by now."

"I should have. But my cursed loyalty forbade me from leaving your idiotic self." Percy said as he crossed his arms. Oberyn chuckled and got off from the bed, "Come, we must go to the feast."

"Must I?" Percy asked exasperatedly. Oberyn walked up to him, "Yes. How else will I be able to tolerate the high lords of Westeros?"

"The same as always. Fuck one of their daughters or sons." Percy said as he gave Oberyn a face. Oberyn chuckled, "I doubt my mother will let me live if I fucked one of them during the feast. Now come, this is a command, Percy."

Percy glared at Oberyn as he muttered, "Fucking prick." Underneath his breath. Oberyn only chuckled and said, "Leave your sword, Percy. You cannot take it to the feast. The lords will think that you are there to slaughter them."

Percy undid his sword belt, tossing it on the table as he grumbled, "I would start with you first."

He followed Oberyn to the feast, listening as his friend speak about his plans for the future, "Perhaps, after this, we can return back to Dorne. Visit the young heiresses that are still without a Dorne. Or perhaps we can go back to the Free Cities, fight in the pits, visit their pleasure houses. Their women are quite exquisite."

"Calm down, Oberyn. Are you certain you are helping me? Or are you just helping yourself?" Percy asked with an eyebrow raised. Oberyn smiled cheekily, "There is nothing wrong with enjoying life, my friend. You should try it."

Percy rolled his eyes, "If I followed your every decision in life, we both would be long dead by now."

"At least we would have died happy." He said with a content look on his face. They entered the feast hall, being assisted to their seats by a serving boy. At their sides, a few other Dornish houses, and at the head table, the Targaryens and Lord and Lady Whent. Lord When stood up, "My lords and ladies. Your grace. This tourney and feast does not only signify the celebration of my daughter's nameday, but also the unity of the whole seven kingdoms. Not only is our king here, but every lord from the North to Dorne. So let us begin this feast, and may Westeros live long and prosper."

Everyone raised their glass to Lord Whent's toast, and as he drank his own cup, so did everyone. The feast began, dishes were brought out, wine was served, and music was played. Soon enough, people were laughing at one ridiculous joke or another, and people were being dragged out to the floor so that they could dance. Oberyn stood up, "If you excuse me, dear friend, but, I believe I am going to enjoy myself."

Percy waved him off, "Go. Not like you ever let anyone stop you before."

Oberyn grinned, then nodded towards some women, "It seems, that it is not only I who wants to enjoy themselves tonight. They have been staring at you since the feast commenced. They want you to approach them."

Percy barely gave them a glance before saying, "You approach them. If I want to approach them later on, then I will, but right now, I am content just drinking their expensive sweet wine and observing."

Oberyn rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself, Percy. But know, you are such a bore."

Percy raised his cup to him, and Oberyn went on to speak to some lady or another. Percy watched as lords and ladies danced in front of him, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. These were high lords and ladies. He did not belong here. He was certain that Lord whent only allowed it because Oberyn is a Martell and because the future queen was a Martell. That, and he did not enjoy dancing. The last time he dance, was underneath the moon and stars, and he was dancing with the sun herself.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted, when someone crouched beside him, and tugged on his arm, he looked down to seem grey eyes staring up at him, he whispered, "Lady Lyanna?"

She tugged harshly on his arm again, "Come here, Percy!"

He was forced to go down the table, and he looked beside Lyanna to see Howland, "Howland? What are you two doing? Why are we underneath a table?"

She pointed to three people on the floor dancing, "Those are the three that hurt Howland, right?"

Percy turned to look, and saw that the ones she was pointing out were the three boys that he confronted earlier, he confirmed it, "Yes. What are you two off to do? Don't be foolish, every lord is in this feast."

"We're not going to do it here. I'm going have Howland challenge them." Lyanna declared at she glanced at the smaller boy. Howland looked at them in frightened surprise, and Lyanna replaced suggestion, "Or perhaps you can do it."

"Me? Why me?" Percy asked, not really willing joust.

"Because you already threatened them. Now you only have to defeat the knights they're serving. Then you can demand them to chastise their squires." Lyanna answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Percy answered, "I'm already doing the bloody melee. I don't want to do the damn joust too."

"Stop whining like a damn lady and just do it." Lyanna frustratedly said. Percy glared at the demanding lady, "Well why don't you stop acting like a damn lady and stop commanding me. Why don't you do it yourself?"

Her eyes lit up, and Percy felt a terrible feeling in his stomach, similar to when he was a young boy in Sunspear, and Oberyn was dragging him into a situation that will most likely get him in trouble. She turned to Howland, "Go to my brothers. Tell them that it was the squires under House Frey, Blount, and Haigh that hurt you. They'll settle it from there."

Howland nodded, "Alright, my lady."

Howland left, and Percy asked, "What are you planning, you psychotic wolf?"

She grinned, then looked around and grabbed his hand, "Come, people are noticing us."

Lyanna dragged them to a rather isolated corner and placed his hand on her waist, and his other held her hand. For a rather small woman, she was rather strong. Percy whispered, "What the Seven Hells are you dragging me into? I know that evil glint in your eye. Oberyn always had it when he got me in trouble."

"Don't tell me that the great knight of Dorne is afraid. And here I thought the Dornish were supposed to be hot blooded and brave." Lyanna mocked as they swayed to the music. Percy spun her around, "First of all, Lewyn would be considered the great knight of Dorne, he is the most famous one. And second of all, we just met today, you'd think a lady of your birth would be at least a little wary of a hot blooded Dornish man."

"You act more noble than my eldest brother, and he's the heir of Winterfell. I know a noble man when I see when, and you won't do anything to me. Now just hear me out." Lyanna whispered hurriedly.

"Fine. What idea of yours is going to get us killed?" Percy grumbled as he looked around, making sure that no one was looking at them. Lyanna said excitedly, "I'll be the knight to compete against them."

"You're not a knight. Is your great plan for me to knight you" Percy said, confused. Lyanna rolled her eyes, "Don't be daft. As stupid as it is, ladies can't get knighted. No, help me steal an armor so that I can fight in the joust. I also need your horse. I assume that you have one. My brothers will recognize mine. But if I use yours, and you're there during the joust, no one will suspect a thing."

"That might actually work." Percy said as he contemplated it. Knights always place their armours around, so it won't be that difficult, and if they cover Blackjack with a cloth of different colours, he won't be recognizable. Lyanna continued to persuade him, "It will work. Trust me. Just meet me where we first met before the sun rises in the morrow."

Percy nodded, "Alright, we'll do it."

Lyanna smiled brightly, and Percy gave a smile back, he said, "I'll see you in the morrow. Go, before people become suspicious of us."

Lyanna curtseyed, and Percy bowed, separating as people were called to order. Lord Whent announced, "Prince Rhaegar has decided to bestow us the gift of his voice. So please, my lords and ladies, turn your attention to our prince."

Percy silently made his way out of the feast wall, creeping against the walls as he made it to the outside balcony. He cannot bear to hear the prince sing. _The perfect prince. The prince of everyone's dream. Not only was he the most handsome man in the whole Seven Kingdoms, but he was smart, literate, gallant, a good swordsman and apparently his voice was so beautiful that even the birds stop to hear it._ Percy thought bitterly. _I cannot even hold a candle of light against him_.

Percy placed his hands on the marble railing, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes. He took comfort in the moon and stars as they hit his face. They have remained his constant companions throughout the years. Good, bad moments. It did not matter. They never left. Not like his father. Not like everyone else. They may not be the light that he has always wanted, needed even, but they were loyal.

He heard the door open and close again, and he listened to the soft sound of shoes hitting the floor as a lovely voice said, "Lovely tonight, are they not?"

He recognized the voice, and he smiled slightly, knowing the woman with dark hair and violet eyes, that possessed that voice, "Yes they are, almost as lovely as you tonight."

The voice chuckled beside him, and he turned to look at her, "Hello Ashara, it has been a long time."

"Hello Percy, and yes it has. As charming as ever, I see." Ashara smiled gently as he hugged her. Percy grinned, "Is it not true? A beauty so great that a kingsguard will be willing to break his vows for her."

She laughed, "It was only a dance."

"Ahh, but you also danced with Oberyn, Lord Connington, and one of the Stark boys. Why don't you look at that, a beauty so great that even the great lords will fall in line for a speck of your time." Percy teased as Ashara chuckled in amusement. She mused, "And it seems, that my beauty is so great that I have the greatest knight of Dorne watching my every movement."

Percy chuckled, "Don't let Lewyn hear you say that. He'll be offended. And it seems, with great beauty, comes great ego. I was observing the whole feast, my dear lady. Not only you."

Ashara laughed, and Percy smiled. Ashara said, "Oh what a terrible knight you are. Insulting a lady who has decided to bestow upon you her time."

"A lady, where?" Percy feigned as he pretended to look around. Ashara slapped him on the arm as she giggled, "You are terrible. And here I thought you were charming."

Percy only smiled as he winked at her, and as the silence overcame them. Ashara placed a hand on his arm, genuine concern in her violet eyes, "How are you, really?"

Percy looked around, then took Ashara's hand and placed it on his cubital fossa, "Come, let's take a walk away from prying eyes and ears."

She nodded, and he took them down the stairs, walking away from the feast. After getting far enough, he said, "I am healing."

She nodded, "Good."

Silence overcame them again as they continued to walk, and after a while, Ashara said, "When you, Oberyn, and Elia came to Starfall all those years ago, about what, eight? I was awed by how you looked at her. How as if she were sun herself, and I thought to myself, I want someone to look at me the way you look at her. And I want someone to look at like that in return"

"Half of the Seven Kingdoms look at you that way, Ashara." Percy interrupted her. Ashara shook her head, and smiled sadly, "Those men look at me because they want to own me. You looked at her as if you wanted to worship her. They want to own my body, and you wanted be by her side. You knew everything about Elia, and they only knew what they could see."

"If they knew how wise and observant you are, you'll probably send them running." Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ashara let out a chuckle, and Percy continued, "See, this is the problem of Westeros, they allow the men to rule, when women are so much wiser than us. All we're good for is fighting and fucking, if you think about it."

Ashara laughed, "Don't let anyone hear you say that. They might execute you for your absurd ideas. Call you mad and put you away for good."

"They'll just blame it on my Dornish blood and bastardness. I'll even claim that I was only trying to lure the beautiful Ashara Dayne to my bed with sweet words." Percy said with a grin. Then Percy made a show of looking around, "Don't tell your brother I said that. The Sword of the Morning might drive his greatsword through me."

"Oh please. You might be my brother's favorite knight. You were the only one who ever beat him in combat all those years ago." She said as she grinned. Percy replied, "Yes, right before he was admitted in the Kingsguard."

"Have your skill decreased so much in age that you doubt yourself so?" Ashara teased.

"You are three years younger than me!" Percy protested as Ashara laughed, "Ah yes, but as women get wiser with age, men only get dumber."

"And apparently more rude and meaner. This is what I get for being nice." Percy muttered to himself. Ashara smiled, "I jest, Percy, I only jest. Apparently, you get more sensitive with age too."

"Yes, and apparently your former septa should be disallowed from her duty because you are awful." Percy said as he narrowed his eyes at her. Ashara giggled, and after a while, she said earnestly, "Thank you, Percy. Truly."

"We both needed it, I believe." He said as he glanced at her. She nodded, "Yes."

A moment of silence, and he spoke up, "So why have you not wed yet? Waiting for the right man?"

"Yes. It seems quite difficult to look for one." She said as she sighed dramatically. He smirked, "Well, from my keen observations from awhile ago, it seems, that a wolf has captured your interests."

"He was very quiet and sweet. Very different." She said fondly before teasing him, "Especially from you loud mouthed brute."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes, I enjoy your company very much too."

She smiled, "Yes, but, he was very shy."

A moment of silence, and Percy finally asked, "How is she, truly?"

A pause, then she replied, "She is content and happy enough."

"Good." He paused, "Good."

(To Elia)

Her heart pounded against her chest as she saw him sitting with Oberyn. He was not even invited to this feast, but knowing her brother, he probably did not care. She took glances at him as they ate, and watched him secretly as he danced with the wolf girl. She watched as they spoke, and wondered what it is that she did to make him smile. _He used to smile at me like that_. But she cannot be selfish, she thought as she looked at her husband. _I made my choice, and it was not him. I cannot have him. Not anymore._

She watched as he left the hall as Rhaegar began to sing, and as people teared due to her husband's beautiful voice, she teared up because she saw the anger in Percy's eyes as he left. The thought of unworthiness was clear in his eyes, the same look when her mother thought him unworthy to guard her. As Rhaegar ended his song, the wolf girl Percy danced with poured a cup of wine on her brother's head, and everyone laughed as the feast continued on.

When Ashara slipped through the shadows to go after Percy, troubled thoughts only filled Elia's head. _Is this why you have not wed yet, my dear friend? Have you fallen in love with him all those years ago? Am I not only the reason for his unhappiness, but yours too? Forgive me. Perhaps you can make him happy. Happy like I never can anymore. You can be the star of his life now. His new light._

A/N:Okay, I lied, this story might go to three chapters. And thank you everyone who showed their love to this story, I appreciate. Continue showing your love. Til next time


	3. Chapter 3

(3rd Person POV) (Next Morning)

Percy woke up next to the tree he slept next to the day before. Oberyn has decided to bring company to his tent, and as close as he and Percy were, Percy was not fine with sleeping to the sound of his friend fucking someone. So he slowly walked to the spot where he first met Howland and Lyanna, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes, and struggling for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He heard the ruffling of a dress across the grass, and he whispered, "Lyanna? Is that you?"

"No. It's the Stranger here to take you to the Seven Hells. Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" The sarcastic remark came. And Percy muttered, "Apparently, an ungrateful, rude lady who doesn't deserve my help."

"Bugger off, Percy. Now let's go." The shadow began moving away, and he followed her to the knights' tents.

So they went around, collecting random pieces of armour that was left on the ground, even going as far as going to the armoury tent to get a breast plate. There, they also saw a peculiar shield, buried underneath a pile of discarded shields, a smiling heart tree as its emblem. Lyanna took it, grazing it delicately with her fingers, and Percy whispered, "Let's go, Lyanna! The people are going to rise soon, and if this is to work out, we need to hide your armour."

Lyanna looked at Percy, who wore some parts of her armour, and carried the others. Yes, she brought him here to carry her things, but that's beside the point. She nodded, "Let's go, we will hide it in my tent. My brothers never go in there."

"Then lead the way." Percy said as he began to make his way out. Lyanna held the door for him, then began to guide him to her tent. When they got there, he helped her as she stashed the armour in her trunk, underneath her bed, and any placed where people would not think to look unless they were trying to rob her. When they were done, he nodded at her, "I'll come back before the tourney begins to help you with your armour and bring you my horse. Tell me, how well do you ride?"

"I am the best rider in the North." She said confidently. He nodded, "Good. Blackjack is a horse unlike you have ever ridden before. Not only is he fast and strong, but he can also endure."

"I can handle it." She said

"Alright. I will see you later." He said as he left, making his way to Oberyn's tent. When he got there, someone has already set the table and food was waiting to be eaten. Oberyn had yet to get out of the bed, and a mop of black hair laid beside him. Percy rolled his eyes, and sat on the chair, beginning to eat the inviting food set out for them. Percy began throwing grapes at Oberyn's face as he ate, and watched as his friend began to stir, trying to swat away the food that was waking him up, Percy said, "Wake up. Wake up. Get up, Oberyn."

His eyes finally flew open, and his friend looked around to see where he was. Percy drank a cup of water, and Oberyn smiled, "Lovely night, was it not, dear friend?"

"It was, and it seems you had quite a night. Get up. The joust will begin in high noon, get dressed so that you may eat." Percy said as he took a bite out of the bacon. Oberyn shook the woman beside him gently, "My lady, my lady wake up."

The lady woke up, rising up to look at Oberyn, and Percy's voice startled her, "Really Oberyn? One of Elia's handmaiden?"

The lady turned to looked at him, and he raised his cup to her, "Lady Alyia Toland, how do you fare?"

"Ser Perseus. I am well." She said as she tried to fix her hair. Percy stood up, "I will leave you two to dress up and eat. I am going to visit Blackjack."

(To Blackjack)

Percy took Blackjack near Gods Eye, looking around before addressing him, "You are to assist a friend of mine in the tourney today, Blackjack."

Blackjack neighed, " _First you mope like a child for the last few years, now you loan me to someone else? You are a terrible owner."_

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Would you rather I return you to my grandfather? Last I heard, he's doing well in Tartarus."

" _Like you would know. The last time you visited Greece was years ago and it was barely for a moon. He could have reformed for all you know."_

Percy huffed irritatedly, "I did my duty to them and that's that, it is repayment enough for impregnating my mother. A life, for all of their lives, and their thrones."

Blackjack's voice changed, his eyes turning into a blank stare, mockingly, it said, " _You could have been a god. But now look at you, a miserable man living each day hoping it would be his last. And for what? Nothing. The woman you gave it up for, now wed to another man."_

Percy recognized the pesky voice, and growled lowly, "Get out of my horse, Medusa."

" _You should have allowed me to turn you into stone, Perseus. Then you would have never felt this pain. The same pain your father gave me."_

"Tell it to someone who cares." He hissed

Blackjack let out a mad cackle, and suddenly, quiet. A look of life returned to Blackjack's eyes, and he neighed, as if trying to shake it off. Percy growled, "What was that?"

" _Sorry, milord, but she has this thing with Pegasis because she birthed the first one."_

"That has never happened before." Percy stated sternly

" _It takes great power to do so, milord, she probably wouldn't do it again if she hopes to reform."_ Blackjack responded weakly

"Make sure that she doesn't," he said, then asked softly, "Are you alright?"

" _Yes milord."_ He neighed

Percy nodded, "Let us get you prepared for the tourney then."

(Later On)

Percy walked into the arena where Oberyn was preparing to go against a man from some minor house in the Westerlands, and Oberyn raised an eyebrow at him, "And where have you been, old friend?"

Percy shrugged, "Around."

But truthfully, he was preoccupied with helping Lyanna suit up for the tourney. They finished armoring her in her tent, but they had to wait for everyone else to go to the arena first so that they would not be discovered.

Oberyn gave him a look that said that he did not believe him, but Percy disregarded it, instead tossing him a lance, "Remember to keep your arm tucked. You keep leaving an opening just before you attack."

"Would you like to participate in my stead, dear friend?" Oberyn asked him with his eyebrows raised.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Piss off, Oberyn, and do as I say unless you prefer to be defeated by some piss poor greenboy or another."

Oberyn chuckled, "You are always good company, Percy."

(Later on)

Oberyn won his match, and now he and Percy sat in the stands. Matches have passed, and though it did prove to be interesting in the beginning, Percy quickly grew tired of it, feigning interest by clapping when he heard everyone else clap, but mostly, his mind wandered, not only to the mess Lyanna Stark was getting him into, but just the mess his life is in general. He does not know what to do anymore. He wants to be at peace, but his mind was in constant turmoil.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thought. The people were talking about an odd knight, and Percy instantly knew who that the knight under the armour would be. He showed no more interest in this match than the previous ones before that, though in reality, he was watching it intently. Her opponent in this round was from the House Trant, and though it was not part of the houses that abused Howland, she still needs to defeat this house in order to reach the men that she does want to beat.

She rides well. Better than Percy expected, and certainly better than her opponent, but what she excelled in riding, he made up for in strength. But what he had in strength, she made up for in wit and agility. The people rooted for her. The mysterious knight who managed his own against a knight under a house of Westeros. A minor house, but a house nonetheless. When the mysterious knight finally unhorsed the knight of House Trant, the people cheered, and Percy gave a nonchalant clap. Lyanna turned Blackjack back to return to her side, and even though Percy did not meet her eyes, he gave her a tiny smirk, as well as praise and approval in his eyes.

The next match starts, and Percy turns to Oberyn, "I grow bored, Oberyn, I believe I shall go out for a walk."

"Excellent way of curing your boredom, Percy, by doing something that is boring as well." Oberyn said with a smirk .

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes, because your definition of what fun is includes either getting us killed, or in trouble."

"That is how you know it is fun, my friend."

Percy rolled his eyes once more, then got up to leave. He walked to Lyanna's tent, lucky that most were still at the joust, but still careful incase anyone was to see him. He entered her tent, and suddenly, metal clashed against him and he caught her before she could knock them over to the ground, "I did it! It was so great!"

He chuckled, "Glad you enjoyed it. Now change before anyone wanders around and sees you. In addition, you must make an appearance in order to erase all suspicion."

He helped her rid of her armour and hide them once again, and once she was in no need of his assistance in dressing once more, he stepped back, "I will meet you later, I have to return Blackjack back to the stables before anyone notices he is missing"

She nodded, and before he was able to take his leave, she called out to him, "Percy."

He stopped, and turned back to look at her, an eyebrow raised to indicate his curiosity, "What is it?"

She smiled at him, gently, softly, a smile he has never seen from the brash, wild northern girl before, "Thank you." She said genuinely

Percy returned the smile, "It was my pleasure, my lady."

(Time Skip 2 days later)

Percy rose up with a roaring cheer as the Knight of the Laughing Tree knocked down a knight of the House Frey. Others around him cheered for the mysterious knight. Oberyn looked at him for the sudden support for the mysterious knight, but Percy could not give care for right now. She actually won. Besting actual knights that has had more training than her. Amazing.

Now the Frey knight got up, and the Blount and Haigh knight joined him as well, the Frey knight asked, "Alright, ser, you have bested us and obtained our horses and armor, name your price and let us be done with this."

In a booming voice, the knight of the Laughing Tree ordered, "Teach your squires honor. A knight without honour is no knight at all."

"Is that all?" One of the knights asked, uncertain about the demands of the mysterious knight.

The mysterious knight nodded, and the Frey knight responded, "Consider it done."

The mysterious knight nodded, then left without another word. The crowd settled once again, and like before, Percy prepared to leave. Oberyn commented, "Are you so fascinated by the mysterious knight that you only come to see his battles?"

"Dear friend, I am by your side at each of your joust. I can only sit for so long, worry not, I shall hold your hand on your next match. Besides, I must prepare for the melee today." Percy said with a pointed look.

Oberyn rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if I brought a warrior or some pissy lady with me."

Percy left, and right away, he took the same route he has been using to reach Lyanna's tent. Once he entered, as before, he was met by a tackle that he was ready to catch, he whispered/yelled, "You did it!"

He spun her, and she replied, "I showed those pompous asses!"

He grinned as he put her down, and she smiled back at him. A cough alerted them, "Milady."

At once, they took multiple steps away from each other and drew their attention to the other person who joined them. It was Howland. Lyanna said, "Yes, Howland?"

With his head bowed, he said, "Milady, I just wanted to give my thanks again for what you have done for me."

Lyanna smiled at him, "It was no problem, Howland. It was a pleasure putting them in their places, if anything."

Percy rolled his eyes. Great, she wins a couple of jousting matches and she gets a bigger head. Lyanna threw a glove at him, "I saw that."

Percy smirked, then looked at Howland, "Howland, can you assist Lady Lyanna in changing? I need to prepare for the melee."

Howland replied, "Yes, ser, it is the least that I could do."

"Make sure that afterwards, you get rid of her armor. Throw it in different parts of the camp, Gods' eye if you must. Make sure it can never be linked back to us." Percy ordered

"I will make sure of it." Howland replied with a determined look.

Lyanna commented, "I almost forgot that you were participating in the melee-"

"What a surprise," Percy commented with a smirk.

Lyanna glared at him playfully, "Oh shut it. You know, my betrothed is participating in it as well."

She said this with a mischievous look, and Percy smiled, "And I suppose you want me to send him to the Seventh hell?"

She chuckled, "Oh, that seems to excessive. The first or the second would do."

They both laughed as Howland smiled. Percy said, "So I expect to see both of you there?"

"Of course. Nothing else would bring me joy as to see either my brother or any member of the Kingsguard to lay you flat on your back." Lyanna teased with a smile

"We will see, my lady." Percy said as he left her tent.

Percy headed for his own tent. Wearing only a breastplate, and vanguards for his arms, he strapped himself with his sword, took a drink of water, and headed for the arena. By now the joust has ended, and everyone else was preparing for the next event, the melee. This melee was set in battle royal. Every man for himself, and no horses were allowed.

He was halfway there, when a goddess with laughing purple eyes caught his attention. He stopped so that she could catch up to him, and he gave her an amused looked, "Well if it isn't the brightest star in the sky. How have you fallen from the sky?"

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face, "It was rumored across the skies that a legendary warrior was to fight today. A battle for the ages."

"A warrior this must be if it can lure you to this wretched place." He said with a smirk

She looped her arm around his, and they started walking, "Oh Percy, you must be wary of what you say. You must not say things like that."

He raised an eyebrow, a sarcastic look on his face, "What are they to do? Slap my wrists? Cut off my tongue? Rip out my heart?"

He smiled sarcastically, and she gave him a pointed look. He nudged her, "Come on, if I can make fun of my misery, the least that you could do is smile."

"Your mockery of your misery gives me anxiety, Percy. Perhaps you can take up knitting." She said with an amused look

He gave her an incredulous look, "And here I thought I was supposed to be a legendary warrior."

She raised her eyebrow, "Whoever said that it was you?"

Percy let out a laugh, "How cruel you are, my lady, and here I thought the stars came down for me."

"Misery has clouded your judgement, Percy." She said as they finally reached the arena.

He took her hand from his arm, "This is where we part, milady. When this is over, tell me if your legendary warrior does your journey justice."

He placed a kiss on her knuckles and winked at her as he looked up. She smiled, "I shall. Good luck, Percy. Do Dorne proud."

Percy released her hand, giving her a slight smile as she went. Somebody coughed behind him, and without even turning, Percy said, "For a prince, you resemble a pest very much, don't you, Oberyn?"

"Such sweet words from you, dear friend. But I must say, when you aim, you aim for the skies, don't you?" He said teasingly.

Percy ignored what he said, "I will see you later, Oberyn."

He heard Oberyn chuckle behind him, "Good luck dear friend."

(Later On)

Percy stood casually, his back against the wall as he observed the competitors. Robert Baratheon stood large and proud with his war hammer. He stood taller than everyone, though, only a couple inches than himself. Beside him was one of Lyanna's brothers, Brandon he believed, the heir, a sword on his waist. There were three kingsguard members fighting as well, Arthur, Lewyn, and Oswell Whent, their white cloak flowing proudly against them. Other than them, Percy observed that there were knights from the great houses here and there, but other than that, no one that was so outstanding.

The horn sounded, signalling start of the melee, and immediately, the other knights sprang into action. Percy on the other hand, was more so casually observing. He began walking, his sword still on his hip, when a knight approached to attack him. Percy easily dodged the sword, side stepping so that he breezed by the knight, then elbowed him on his head, grabbing him by the armor, and pushing him on the ground. The sound of metal was evident throughout the arena, everyone focused on the task of beating the knight they were currently facing, when suddenly, a voice called out to him, strong, clear, familiar, "Percy."

Percy smiled as he turned around, "Arthur."

With his greatsword in hand, Arthur questioned him with a grin, "Are you ready, old friend?"

Percy grinned, "Let's go, Sword of the Morning."

Percy unsheathed his sword, and with surprising speed, broke off into a run, straight towards Arthur. Along the way, he easily dodged a few attempts on him. When he finally got to Arthur, he slid across the sand on his knees, Arthur's sword barely missing his nose as he dodged the knight's sword. Percy was quick to stand up, meeting Arthur's sword with his own as the Kingsguard spun around.

Magnificent. That was the only word that could describe the battle that was occurring between the two Dornishmen. The melee went on around them, but everyone's eyes were drawn to them. It was jaw dropping. Two gods hell bent on defeating the other.

But Percy's fighting style, it was unorthodox. It was a crossbred between a Dornish style and something else the crowd could not identify.

The battle was fierce, and despite this, both knights had smiles in their eyes, and as their swords clashed once more, Percy said, "You've gotten better, old friend."

Percy maneuvered around, grabbing Arthur by his armor, and pulling him forward, "But still not better than I."

Percy went in for the kill, moving faster than anyone thought possible after his duel with the legendary knight, using some energy and power that he seemed to have reserved. Within the blink of an eye, Arthur was flat on his back, Percy's sword pointed underneath his chin, and his greatsword on the floor. He looked up to Percy's smiling eyes, and he bellowed a laugh, "Well done, old friend."

Percy smirked, "You as well, Arthur, now get out of here."

Arthur chuckled once again, throwing his head back, "Alright, I'm leaving, I'll see you later, old friend."

When Percy looked up, he realized that he and Arthur have been fighting longer than he expected. There were only three people, four including himself, that were left. Robert Baratheon, Lewyn Martell, and Brandon Stark. What a surprise.

Robert Baratheon took it upon himself to charge at the Stark heir, and Lewyn turned to Percy, a playful look in his eyes, "Percy, let us see if you are deserving of my loud mouthed nephew's praises."

Percy gave him an amused look, "Whatever he may have said, it is most likely exaggerated, old man."

"This old man can still knock you off of your feet." He said with a grin.

"Enough talk, let us fight." Percy said, charging at Lewyn as if he was not just in an intense battle with Arthur moments ago.

Lewyn was a great swordsman, hence his position in the Kingsguard, but Arthur was a legendary one, and Percy already know Lewyn's fighting style from his visits in Dorne. Nonetheless, their battle was one to behold. Theirs was a Dornish dance. Wild, uninhibited, and passionate. Dorne did not fight like the rest of Westeros, and it was evident.

Lewyn swung his sword towards Percy, and instead of blocking it, Percy sidestepped, causing Lewyn's sword to bury itself on the ground. Using Lewyn's sword as leverage, Percy stepped on the knight's sword, launching himself in the air in a backflip and he narrowly missed Baratheon's warhammer. Percy landed behind Robert, jumping once more to kick the large man on the back with both of his feet, and causing him to stumble forward to Lewyn. Lewyn rolled sideways, sword in hand, then launched at Percy once more. Percy made quick work of him now that Robert Baratheon was free from any other opponent.

Percy disarmed Lewyn, maneuvering his own sword so that he flung Lewyn's sword in the air, caught it, and point his sword at Lewyn's throat. Percy winked at him, "I shall return your sword later to you, dear Prince Lewyn."

Suddenly, he swung around, meeting both swords to Robert Baratheon's war hammer. Percy let out a grunt. Baratheon might a loud mouthed whoremonger, but he was powerful. Percy jumped back, positioning himself in a defensive stance as Baratheon brought back his hammer, he growled, "Stay away from my betrothed, you filthy Dornish bastard."

Percy eased himself, then mockingly said, "Why, my lord, which one do you speak of? The woman you fondled last supper, or the woman you fondled before the melee began?"

Baratheon roared, "WHY YOU-"

Percy did not allow him to finish, he charged him, both swords in his hands. Heart stopping. The warrior reincarnated. Percy wielded both swords no less skillful than the other, one attack after the other. As strong and as skilled as Robert was, this man, this demon that Percy unleashed upon the heir of Storm's End was a force unseen in his previous battles. Robert might have been stronger than him, but that did not cause Percy to falter one bit. He move with such speed and agility that Robert found it difficult to keep up with the Dornishman.

Percy rid himself of Lewyn's sword, tossing it aside as he struck the back of Baratheon's knees with the flat of his sword. Percy struck Robert so hard that Robert could feel the impact cause his bones to vibrate, and he was forced to kneel due to it. Percy slammed his sword in the sand, and without missing a beat, he grabbed the young heir by the back of his armor, his hand by the neck of the heir's nape, and the other by the heir's lower back, and with one mighty roar, Percy lifted Baratheon, and threw him on the other side of himself so that Baratheon slammed on the floor, face first.

Percy quickly recovered, picking himself up from the floor because of Baratheon's weight, and heading for the heir's warhammer. Compared to the Baratheon, the hammer felt like a feather. With another roar, Percy swung the hammer against its own owner, striking it down on the floor so hard that it dented it. The hammer landed right it between Robert's legs, just below his cock. His eyes hard, Percy said, "We are done here, Lord Baratheon."

Robert grunted, exhausted from their fight, and nauseous from being slammed face first on the ground. He got up, still woozy from it all, and before he can even utter a word, Percy jumped high in the air, then punched him square in the face, causing the heir of Storm's End to knockout, but now, falling on his back. Percy looked at his hand, popping his pointer and middle finger back in their place, then looked up at the crowd.

They were shocked in silence. Most did not believe what they just saw, and then suddenly, everyone roared in a deafening cheer. Percy allowed a sigh escape from him, then walked back to his sword and removed it from the sand, sheathing it back on his waist. Lord Whent then spoke, "And here we have our melee champion! Good ser, may we know of your name?"

"Perseus Sand, my lord." Percy said, his voice sounding monotone. Lord Whent bellowed, "Might I say, Ser Perseus, that you have provided us with entertainment unseen before, and I commend you for it. And now, your prize."

Lord Whent clapped his hands, and suddenly, two squires came out, one, holding a pouch, the other, holding one single rose. Lord Whent commented from his balcony, "The champion's purse, and the other, a rose for a woman who you believe to be the most beautiful out of everyone."

Percy took the champion's purse, tying it to his sword belt, then took the rose. He looked around, seeing anticipating eyes, viper eyes that were filled with amusement, and then three outstanding ones. One, grey like stormy clouds that were filled with joy and mirth, another, purple like lilacs that were laughing and shining, and the last one, black like the night sky without the moon or its stars.

Percy felt the breeze around him pick up, and suddenly, he had an idea. He tossed the rose in the air, unsheathing his sword, sliced in once as it came down. The stem fell on the floor, but the petals, they danced with the wind. Slicing the rose right where they were conjoined, he set them free. The petals danced around before they landing on some person or another. The most notable that were chosen by the petals were the women that mattered to the warrior.

One, catching the petal as it landed on her open palm, touching it gently with a finger before closing her hand around it. The second, taking it between two gentle fingers as she removed it from her cheek, as if it were kissing her. And the last, looking down at the petal as it landed on her lap, knowing that she could not touch it, for it was never to be hers anyways.

While everyone was busy watching the petals choose their own beauty, Percy was already walking away, not bothering to see who gets one and who does not, and along the way, he picked up Lewyn's sword. He needed to return it.

Percy walked out of the arena, Lewyn's sword in his hand, then held up his other hand to silence Lewyn, who was just waiting by the exit, "Not a word from you, old man."

Lewyn chuckled, taking his sword from Percy and sheathing it back on his waist. Lewyn then began walking next to him, and Percy glanced at him, "Do you not have a king to guard?"

"It is yet to be my shift, oh great knight, are you so enthused to get rid of me?" Lewyn asked.

"Old man, if I had the power to get rid of someone, it would be the annoyance approaching us now." Percy said as he nodded towards Oberyn.

Lewyn chuckled once more, before tossing a pouch to Oberyn, who caught it with ease, and tucked it in his shirt. Lewyn said, "You were right, dear nephew, Perseus has improved much."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You made a wager on me?"

Oberyn grinned, "Of course, dear friend, I had to make it more fun."

Percy rolled his eyes, "You are a shit friend, Oberyn."

"I was going to share my winnings with you."

Lewyn chuckled once more, "Nonetheless, Percy, I am proud of you. You have improved from the last time we duelled."

Percy let out a chuckle, "The last time we duelled, I was six and ten, almost 9 years ago, Prince Lewyn."

"Yes, because for some reason or another, you were too busy sulking the last year that I visited." Lewyn said in a teasing tone. Oberyn glanced at Percy, who was only staring ahead of them with an indifferent look, Lewyn didn't know. He was never in Sunspear enough to actually witness Elia and Percy interact.

Percy cleared his throat, "If you two don't mind, I need to rid myself of my armor and get cleaned up before supper."

Lewyn shook his head with a smile, "If you must, but know that we are not done speaking, Percy. I want to know more of the man I knighted all those years ago."

Percy smiled slightly, "Of course, Prince Lewyn."

Percy nodded at Oberyn, who patted where the pouch full of coins was, then smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows. Percy rolled his eyes at him.

(In Percy and Oberyn's tent)

Percy peeled of his armor, grunting as he did. He did not notice it in the field of battle, but he was bruised in multiple places, and cut in others. The rush of fighting, fights that were actually exhilarating, fights that brought him a sense of life, dulled his sense of pain. Perhaps this was a better distractor. Being stuck in Dorne did not actually help him heal from the hurt, from the pain in his chest. Nothing ever will, but perhaps, it will help him move on. He needed to speak with Oberyn, but first, he must wash.

(Skip to Supper)

Percy sat with Oberyn as he had the nights before, though this time, people acknowledged his presence more. Some spoke to him in question of his person, most spoke to him in praise of his skill in battle and show in the melee. More women looked his way, much to Oberyn's delight and amusement, and to his dismay. He had to be more involved in this feast than the previous ones. And somehow, he was roped into dancing with some of them.

Finally he sighed in relief as a familiar face finally decided to be his partner, politely removing the other woman from his sight, "Thank the fucking gods."

Purple laughing eyes looked at him in amusement, "I am glad to see you too, Percy."

"If I knew the feast to be this tiresome, I would have allowed myself to starve til morn." He complained underneath his breath.

"Can you blame them?" She asked, amusement still in her eyes and she laughed at the knight's obvious misery, "You put on quite a spectacle this afternoon. You defeated two of the Kingsguard, then proceeded to defeat Robert Baratheon, managing to somehow carry him and throw him over your shoulder."

Percy was about to say something, but Ashara was yet to be done of her speech, "And not only that, you made this grand exhibition of choosing your lady, pardon me, your ladies."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I would be careful of what leaves your tongue next, dear lady. Else you find yourself thrown in Gods' Eye with your fancy gown."

She made a quick slap of his head, "Do not be of poor humor, Percy, else you find yourself back in the arms of those so eager to bed you."

She made quick look to the side, and he followed her eyes, to see a group of women so intently watching them. He shivered, "Do not be so cruel, Ashara, I only jest."

"As I thought." She said smugly

The song ended, and Ashara held onto Percy's elbow, having him escort her to the balcony, though in truth, it was her guiding him. He asked as they passed the double doors, "So, did your great knight give your journey justice?"

"Yes, very much so." She said with a small smile upon her face.

"Good." He said, returning the smile.

There was a moment of silence as they basked in each other's presence, then suddenly, Percy gently took Ashara's hand from his elbow, and placed a kiss on it, "I believe I shall retire now, Ashara, you should do the same."

Ashara smiled softly, "Good night, Percy, I will see you tomorrow."

He gave her one last smile, then departed, leaving through the stairs so that he did not have to go through the feast once more

Ashara looked at the great knight that hid the broken man underneath as his form continued to grow smaller as he went farther. Then, she took the petal tucked underneath her sleeve, and placed it upon open hand.

As the wind gave her the petal, with a soft breeze, it took it back. It was never hers to keep.

(With Percy)

He did not make his way to his tent as he intended, instead, he found himself at Gods' Eye once again. Though, upon his arrival, he found that it was not only he that seeked solace in the lake. What's more is that he recognized the woman who looked so intently at the lake. He leaned against a tree, his presence still unnoticed, then spoke up, "It is not a wishing well, my lady, no matter how intensely you stare at it, nothing will happen."

She barely acknowledged his presence, but instead, voiced her thoughts, "What would you do if someone were to force you to marry someone that you do not hold the smallest bit of affection for?"

"Lyanna-" He started. But she would not have it. She wanted someone to tell her truth for once.

"Percy, I would hear true of your opinion. Disregard my position for once."

"I cannot. We both know that. Your position dictates the path of which your life takes, I for one, know that true."

"Grant me this request, please." She pleaded, her voice, broken,

He sighed, "I would gut the man or woman who forces me to marry someone I do not love. I would runaway. Leave. Marriage is a sacred union between two hearts, but everyone has butchered it in the name of power and greed."

"That's what I thought." She said quietly.

He sighed once again. He felt cursed. Every woman he has spoken to seemed to be ill fated in regards to love. He felt as if he must do something, "Lyanna, would you have me challenge Robert Baratheon for your hand?"

Lyanna looked at him, a sad smile upon her face, "You are too kind, Percy, but we both know that neither my father nor Robert would ever accept that."

Percy sat down on the dirt, Lyanna soon followed him, "Robert would, given the proposition announced public, his pride and honor at stake, he would. And as for your father, he might if he knew what troubled your mind, and if he knew that I only mean to break your betrothal to Robert."

"If my father wanted, he could have broken the betrothal himself."

"Give him reason of the troubles in your mind. Every father only wants what is best for their daughter."

"In this world, a man with Robert's position is the best for one's daughter."

"Despite happiness?"

"Despite happiness."

"Would you have me spirit you away to the Free Cities then? Perhaps another country farther away from here." He offered

She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes as well as despair, "Why would you do that for me?"

Percy looked up in the stars, "Because I once loved a woman forced into a marriage. I would spare you from that fate. A fate that you clearly do not want. I would spare you from a fate that I could not spare her from. Though to her benefit, she married a much greater man than either I or Robert Baratheon could ever be."

"Who was this woman?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her

"The sun. The moon and stars combined." He said wistfully.

The sun. Dorne. She looked at him in disbelief, "You loved Princess Elia."

 _Love._ Instead, he nodded, "Yes."

She stared at him in silence. She felt her heart break for him. Of all the women he could have fallen in love with, it just had to be the woman fated to marry the crown prince. The silver prince.

"Songs and stories are shit, are they not?"

Percy nodded, "That they are."

Lyanna then took Percy's hand, placing something on it before she closed his hand on it, "Here."

Percy felt the soft texture in his palm, and instantly knew what it was. He opened his hand, and as the wind gave, the wind took once more.

Lyanna rested her head upon Percy's shoulder, then he and she watched as the petal disappeared into the dark abyss.

(Time skip to the end of the joust)

The roaring crowd shook the stands as Rhaegar Targaryen finally tilted Ser Barristan off of his horse. Joyous laughter and cheers filled the air as Lord Whent formally announced the winner, then, the crown of winter roses for the queen of love and beauty was handed to Rhaegar Targaryen.

Percy steeled his nerves. He wanted to look away. He could not bear to see Elia be so besotted when her silver prince laid the crown of roses upon her head. Only further proof that he paled in comparison and that Elia was never fated to be his. But he could not turn. He needed to see it, to accept it if he were to ever to let himself go from the bonds of love.

Then Rhaegar passed Elia, and the laughter died. The cheers were instead replaced with eerie silence. When Rhaegar stopped in front of Lyanna Stark, and propped the winter crown upon her lap, a roar of unimaginable anger surged from Percy's chest.

The day, once so bright and beautifully blue, was now covered in stormy grey clouds that only promised of trouble to come.

Percy attempted to surge forward, but a hand caught his wrist in a painstaking grip and forced him to sit down. He snapped his head to the man who the hand belonged to, and there, he found the boiling rage in Oberyn's eyes which mirrored his own. He gritted out, his hand still gripping Percy's arm, "We cannot cause scene against the crown. Come."

Thunder boomed in the distance, and that gave reason for the crowd to leave the uncomfortable scene. Oberyn dragged him out, his bruising grip leading him out. Before they could leave, Percy's eyes made its way to the royal seats, and there, they found Elia, who only stared in front of her, a look of blankness upon her face.

(Later On)

The atmosphere has changed. No longer was the tourney filled with excitement and joy, but now, everyone rushed to pack, to leave. Oberyn dismissed Percy, commanding him to stay in their tent so that he may speak with Elia alone, and after an anger filled glare, though not to him, Percy relented, stomping away, but not towards his tent.

He snuck into the tent he has been sneaking into since the tourney began, and as he expected, he found it empty. He decided to wait. He needed answers.

(Later On again)

"I do not want to speak about this anymore, Ned."

"Lyanna, you are betrothed to Robert-"

"You need not remind me of it again, brother. Nor you need remind me of your partaking in it. We depart for Winterfell in the morrow, and I will see you then."

With that, she stormed in her tent, closing the flap behind her and letting out a sigh. Of relief or frustration, she is not certain.

"What was that?" A strained voice asked her.

Lyanna looked up to see a figure sitting on the foot of the bed. She had to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness of her tent, the stormy clouds outside making it much darker inside. She started, "Percy-"

His head turned to look at her, his eyes showing the conflict within himself, and the betrayal he felt towards her, "If you were another person, you would have found my hands upon your throat."

He stood up, "I told you of my feelings for her, of my sacrifices for her. Is Rhaegar Targaryen so divine that you would shit upon all I have done?"

"It is not like that-"

"Then how is it?! He shamed her upon all the lords in Westeros, and you believe I would take that lightly? You could not even keep your affair a secret? Have I been so terrible a friend that you would make me suffer for it?" He roared, advancing upon her.

To her benefit, she did not cower, instead, she faced him, "This is not about you."

"You are right. This is about _you_ and _Rhaegar fucking Targaryen."_ He sneered.

"Let me explain!" She pleaded

"Explain! For the love of the gods, say something to explain this! Give me reason not to despise you!" He pleaded back to her

Then, nothing. Her eyes pleaded, but she could not. She cannot explain it herself. At least not in the way where it would make sense to him.

He gave her a pained look, "You were the first person I let in. I offered you a way out of your betrothal. You knew I loved her, yet you shamed her."

"I'm sorry, Percy, that was never my intent, please, you must believe me." She begged him, her stormy eyes promising rain.

He turned away from her, his heart not only weighing heavy for Elia, but also for the friendship that was breaking before him, "Good bye, Lyanna. May your life be less miserable than mine."

He stormed out, and all she could do was watch as one of the only people to understand her, walk away from her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at the flap of her tent, finding herself alone.

(With Percy)

He was enraged. At himself. At Lyanna. At Rhaegar fucking Targaryen. At the world. The moment he attempts to better himself, he is pushed right back to where he was.

He could barely contain his anger, stomping his way to his and Oberyn's tent, but before he could reach it, two men approached him, "Lewyn. Arthur. What do you want?"

"Percy, you must come with us. The king summons you." Lewyn said, his face and tone void of any emotion.

Percy stopped short, his body becoming more alert, "For what reason?"

"We are in no liberty to discuss it, Percy. Please, just come with us." Arthur said.

Percy looked at them, then gave one nod, "So be it."

They began walking, and as they did, Arthur said, "Percy, you must remember. He is king. You must agree to whatever he says."

"And remember,watch your tongue, If you do not care for what punishment it causes you, then care about the consequences that it will cause Nymeria, Oberyn, and Elia." Lewyn warned.

Percy said nothing, instead choosing to keep note of what they said.

(With the king)

"And at last he arrives." A raspy voice said as he entered the chambers, Lewyn and Arthur staying outside.

Percy bowed to the king, "Your grace."

"Stand up, boy." The raspy voice commanded.

When Percy looked up, his eyes widened in shock. He was not alone in his audience with the king. Elia and Oberyn sat in front of him, their eyes equally as shocked, if not terrified in seeing him there.

He walked forward, looking to the king to speak first, "You did well on the melee, boy. You serve under the house Martell?"

The king's tone was accusatory, paranoid, as if House Martell was conspiring against him. Percy nodded, "Yes, your grace."

The king narrowed his eyes at him, then looked at Oberyn and Elia, he accused them, his voice raging, "This is the first time I set eyes on you, boy. Why have I only seen you now, in this tourney? Who summoned you? Was it my son? Do you conspire against me?! Are you hired to kill me?!"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, and as the king looked at them with mad eyes, Percy responded, "No, your grace. I have been with House Martell since youth, and House Martell is loyal to you. I am only a bastard raised to knighthood, a lowly knight. That is the reason you gave no notice of me. I am not worthy of it."

The king once more looked at them with mad eyes, then suddenly, calmed down, "So you have known these two since you were a child?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Then this makes this much easier. I would have you swear yourself to my son's heir." Aerys announced.

The three dornishmen looked to each other, and Oberyn started, "Your grace-"

"I was not speaking to you!" Aerys bursted out, then he looked to Percy, saying calmly, "We depart in the early morn, be prepared by then. Now out."

Then he yelled, "Gerold!"

Percy bowed, then as the door opened, he, Oberyn, and Elia were escorted out.

Percy tried to look to Arthur and Lewyn, but they avoided his eyes. When he, Oberyn, and Elia were finally in Elia's chambers, Percy stated, "He has gone mad. He believes his own son hired me to kill him?"

They only looked at him, then Oberyn stiffly announced, "I must write to mother of what happened here."

He turned to leave, but not before he met Percy's pain filled eyes. Oberyn choked out, "I am sorry, dear friend, truly, I am. I should have never forced you to enter the melee."

Percy caught Oberyn shoulder before he could leave, "I would never blame you for what transpired here, Oberyn, know that. I thank you for all you have done for me, and know that I will always love you."

Oberyn took him in a tight embrace, and Percy reciprocated it, holding onto him just as tightly, "I love you too, Percy."

Oberyn then clapped his back, "I shall see you in the tent, or before you depart."

Then Oberyn looked at Elia, "I shall say my farewells to you too in the morrow, beloved sister."

When Oberyn left, he and Elia were left alone, silence permeating the air. Percy did not look at her, instead staring at the ground, then, she called him, and he was forced to look at her, "Percy."

She was as beautiful as ever, though, she did look quite weak, more exhausted, "Princess Elia."

She gave him a hurtful look, "When was I ever a princess Elia to you?"

"When you married Rhaegar Targaryen." He said, his voice barely hiding the pain he felt.

"Percy-" she pleaded

Percy gave her a desperate look, "What would you have me do, Elia? Tell me, because I do not know anymore."

"I would have you happy after all the misery I have caused you. I could speak with Rhaeg-" She said, her voice showing the exasperation she felt.

Percy shook his head, "I am still a servant, Elia. Your mother was always quick to remind me of that. To do as House Martell or the realm commands me so. You cannot save me from this fate, and we both know it."

A desperate look, "I am so sorry, Percy."

He shook his head, then gave her a soft look, "I know, Elia. I know your heart, you would never wish this upon me, but as before, we are awoken by the harsh truths of reality."

A tear trailed down her face, and he drew closer, wiping it with his thumb, "He is your son, Elia, I would have protected him with my life even if the king did not command it so, same goes for your daughter. It will be alright."

She hugged him, and he closed his eyes, basking in it before separating from her, "I will find your handmaidens to prepare you for bed."

He took a step, but then, he was reminded of this afternoon, "Elia, the tourney, wh-"

"No, Percy. You will never bring that up again, nor will you confront Rhaegar about it."

Percy let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Of course."

He moved to leave, but as his hand touched the door, he heard Elia softly say, "Percy, if I had to entrust my son's life on another but I, I would have no other than you."

Percy looked back at her, a bittersweet smile on his face as he remembered the past with one simple phrase, then nodded, leaving without another word.

(A/N)

Yes, I came back. I do apologize for the year long delay, but, you know, things happen. Queens' Lover is coming up next.

Also, I widely hinted upon the next pairings I'm planning to write about, perhaps one other. Some of you would tell me to finish my first story first, but it's not as if you guys can control me.

Next chapter is the last chapter for this story, so look out for that one. Have a good one


End file.
